


Can't Sleep?

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: The McDanno Files [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Steve is off on a mission and Danny and Steve are finding it hard to fall asleep without the other in their comapny.





	1. Chapter 1

                It had been two days since Steve left on another one of his super-secret SEAL missions that Joe had roped him into doing.

                Danny had done his best to try and convince Steve not to go and Joe stressed that it was totally up to Steve whether he wanted to go or not, but of course Steve felt obligated because it was Joe.

                So Steve had packed a bag, put on his uniform, and kissed Danny goodbye before driving off in the Silverado.

                Steve had promised Danny that he would call once they got settled, but Danny suffered while Steve was away.

                Danny had gotten so used to the routine of climbing into the bed he shared with his fiancé that without Steve there, Danny couldn’t sleep.

                Chin and Kono had started to get especially worried when Danny had fallen asleep at his desk on a particularly slow day at work to which Chin and Kono had then insisted he go home and nap to which he did with no avail as he just ended up tossing and turning on the couch.

                Tonight Danny had ended up raiding one of Steve’s drawers in the dresser, putting on one of his Navy shirt before climbing onto Steve’s side of the bed, snuggling up with his pillow.

                Danny took in the scent of Steve’s pillow, it still smelled like him, the clean scent of his shampoo mixed with the fresh scent of the detergent that he used and Steve’s own sweet natural scent that he had to him that Danny knew so well.

                Danny was almost asleep when he heard his phone buzz, he sighed, figuring it was another case.

                “Detective Williams.” He answered his phone, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

                “How formal of you.” He heard Steve’s tired voice on the other end of the call which made him smile.

                “You should be asleep Lieutenant Commander.” Danny replied sitting up in bed, propping himself up on a couple of pillows.

                “So should you Detective Williams.” Steve replied, Danny could hear him let out a sigh of defeat “Take it you can’t sleep either?” He asked sleepily.

                “What gave it away?” Danny clutched Steve’s pillow to his chest.

                “Well one: the fact that you’re still awake and two: the distinct squeaking of the mattress supports which tells me that you’re on my side of the bed.” Steve replied, Danny smiled.

                “Your pillow is comfier than mine.” He replied simply.

                “I’ve told you several times that I’m willing to trade pillows with you.” Steve replied.

                “No, it’s comfier because it’s your pillow; it’ll lose its magical comfy-ness if we trade.” Danny replied, Steve chuckled softly.

                “I miss you, a lot.” Steve stated simply, Danny sighed and smiled.

                “I miss you too, and you’ve only been gone a couple days, and you’re not coming home till sometime next week.” Danny let out another sigh, more defeated this time as his expression drooped into a frown.    

                “Aww please don’t remind me, if I don’t think about the time it’ll go by quicker.” Danny smirks.

                “168 hours.”

                “Stop, you’re so cruel!”

                “10,080 minutes.” Danny ignored Steve as he continued.             

                “Stop.” Steve groaned out in response.

                “604,800 seconds.” Danny was laughing at this point in time, Steve raised an eyebrow.

                “You’re just Googling all this on your phone as we talk, aren’t you?” Steve questioned Danny who he could hear giggling on the other end of the call.

                “You have no proof.” Danny replied.

                “I can hear the tapping against the screen of your phone Danny.” Steve replied.

                “Alright well you have no physical proof then!” Danny replied.

                “Got me there.” Steve replied, Danny sighed happily.

                “I miss you.” Danny stated simply.

                “I miss you too.” Steve replied.

                “Can you please hurry up and finish that mission so you can come home? Grace was upset that she didn’t get an authentic Uncle Steve dinner this weekend.” Danny added, Steve frowned and let out a sigh.

                “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there with you guys this weekend.” Steve chuckles “Oh my god, I’m so upset that I missed out on my fiancé cooking dinner!” Steve added.

                “Grace claims that you make better pasta than I do, I feel betrayed.” Steve snickers.

                “That’s our girl.” Danny smiles at Steve’s response.

                “As much as I love talking to you, don’t you have to get up early tomorrow?” Danny asked.

                “Doesn’t matter, I’m not hanging up till one of us falls asleep.” Steve replied, Danny smiled.

                “You stubborn bastard, I love you.” Steve smiled.

                “I love you too.”

                Suddenly, an idea popped into Danny’s head.

                “Hey, I’m gonna hang up and try something alright?” Danny asked Steve.

                “Alright.”

                Danny ended the call and got up out of bed, making his way down to the kitchen table where his laptop sat; he opened his laptop and started up Skype, making a call to Steve.

                Miles away from Danny, Steve’s laptop started buzzing, he plucked it off the table next to him and smiled, answering Danny’s call.

                “Yup, you’re still just as gorgeous as I remember.” Steve stated to which Danny scoffed.

                “You saw me two days ago.” Danny carried his laptop back up to their bedroom, plopping back down in bed with it.

                “Two days is a long time.” Steve replied, smiling at Danny, Danny smiled back at him.

                “I miss you.” Danny stated, his smile filling with sadness, Steve’s did the same.

                “I miss you too.”

                “So how comfy is that hotel bed Lieutenant Commander?” Danny asked, trying to lighten the mood.

                “Mmm, not comfy, at all.” Steve replied.

                “Which means you don’t like it because it’s not our bed?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve who was already smiling.

                “Exactly.” He replied, Danny chuckled.

                “We should get a dog.” Danny changed the subject again.

                “Oh my god I would be so down for that, you have no idea.” Steve replied excitedly which made Danny smile.

                “A big dog?” Danny asked and Steve’s face lit up.

                “Absolutely, the bigger the better!” Steve replied.

                “Could we even take care of a dog with our work schedule?” Danny asked.

                “Sure we could, and if we get caught up with something, Jerry is just a phone call away.” The two smiled at each other.

                “Big, fluffy, oversized dog that gets mistaken for a bear?” Danny added, Steve smiled and chuckled.

                “Yes, what would we name him?” Steve asked, Danny thought for a moment before his eyes began to sparkle with the joy of an idea.

                “Falkor.” Danny replied, Steve smiled.

                “I like it.” Danny grinned.

                “Wanna go buy a dog as soon as you get back?” Danny asked, Steve smiled.

                “Yes.”

                “Then hurry up and come home, you idiot!” Danny exclaimed playfully which made Steve laugh.

                “I’m hurrying as fast as I can!” Steve replied playfully, Danny smirked and raised an eyebrow.

                “Yeah, it looks like you are.” Steve’s face had grown sleepier form when the call started, he chuckled sleepily.

                “Well it is kind of late here so, case work does sleep too you know.” Steve replied, stifling a yawn.

                “You crazy super SEAL.” Danny let out a big yawn, stretching his arms behind him, Steve smiled tiredly at Danny.

                “Go to bed, you’re tired.” Danny frowned slightly.

                “No, I will not leave until my fiancé is asleep.” Danny replied sternly, Steve smiled.

                “You’re too good to me.” Steve stated, Danny smiled at him.

                “I think that it’s the other way around, Babe.”

                “Could we just settle on the fact that we’re both too good to each other?” Steve asked, Danny chuckled.

                “Agreed.”

                They stayed on the phone talking for about another hour until Steve eventually fell asleep.

                Danny smiled and blew a kiss to Steve before hanging up the call, closing his laptop, and setting it on the bedside table next to him.

                He plucked up his phone and sent Steve a text.

                _I love you, text me in the morning when you wake up, come home soon ok? <3_

                And with that, Danny set his phone down, snuggled into Steve’s pillow, and fell asleep.


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT

Hey all, it pains me to have to make an announcement like this but unfortunately it’s something that needs to be addressed.

I need to take a break from writing.

Now before you freak out on me, hear me out.

Thanks to Irma, my schedule has been really shaken up, having no break in between from the time I got back to Florida to when I started back at school.

We are being swamped with work and I haven’t been getting sleep and thanks to the copious amount of typing I’ve had to do for said schoolwork, writing just seems like more of a chore now than an escape.

I really wanna be able to focus on my schoolwork as well as my art for upcoming Inktober goodies without having to worry about keeping to three different schedules just so I can write.

Now let me clarify, this does not mean that I’m abandoning these works, my plan is to wait till after the month of October to start writing again, I will be writing and lining up works while on hiatus so that I can have content to upload for you guys by the time I get back.

I cannot thank you guys enough for all the love and support you give me and I feel terrible that it’s been rewarded with promises of schedules that I was unable to live up to, but I promise you I have no short of material and will have some goodies for you by the time I get back including maybe some AU’s.

But until then, I appreciate the continued support, hang in there guys!

If you’d like to follow me on my Inktober journey, my art account is @m00dyfreak on Instagram.

Bye for now <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, never fear, for I have returned!
> 
> I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I did end up evacuating Florida and I haven't had time recently to update.  
> So I am currently in Maryland at my uncle's ranch waiting for Irma to blow over so I can go back home!  
> So anyway, now that I'm settled in I will hopefully be able to keep up with my normal updating schedule and will be able to keep you guys in the loop of what's going on in my life since I know last time I posted some of you guys were curious.  
> I can't thank you enough for all the love and support I've been getting when it was unsure what I was going to do before Irma hit and I'd like to extend that all back to you.  
> Your kudos and comments always brighten my day and it makes me so happy to see people enjoying my work.  
> Anyways, that's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you soon!  
> Ciao <3


End file.
